There is great demand for loudspeakers that accurately reproduce sound, and for loudspeakers that are aesthetically attractive and/or easily integrated with a typical room.
Walls and corners of walls can help to propagate sound waves. However, walls, and especially corners, are often inconveniently placed relative to where a listener may choose to sit, particularly with respect to high-frequency sound, which can be highly directional. Additionally, conventional loudspeaker designs do not take full advantage of the acoustic benefits for low-frequency audio offered by corners, as conventional front-facing square speaker designs can fail to use the walls as effective waveguides, and can (e.g. from rear-facing ports) create interference patterns in the acoustic field.
Additionally, loudspeakers with sides that are perpendicular can be susceptible to “standing waves” as a result of interference between two waves moving in opposite directions, which can interfere with audio reproduction.
Accordingly, it would be useful to have a loudspeaker design without perpendicular sides, which can effectively make use of walls, a floor, and/or a ceiling as wave guide(s) at a corner for reproduction of low-frequency audio.